DESCRIPTION: The investigators propose to test the feasibility of developing a digital holographic approach to the quantitative measurement of teeth and their relationships to each other and oro-facial structures, as further described by their abstract: "A novel optical instrument is proposed that can measure and quantify contours, dimensions, occlusion, and inter-structural coordinates of teeth and oro-facial structures. This new modality can be used for orthodontic measurement and as an alternative to impressions, models, and conventional measurement techniques. Digitized dental arches can be viewed individually or together in occlusion, rotated about any axis, and magnified to investigate interesting features. The effects of stresses or forces acting on oro-facial structures can be determined non-invasively, as can volumetric or morphological changes. The data can e linked-up to an existing Intra-oral camera, radiovisiography systems or computer controlled machinery for automated production of restorations. Anatomical measurements for orthodontic, surgical or gnathological assessment and monitoring will be easily performed. The measurements can be inported into orthodontic and maxiofacial diagnostic programs. This new design and assemble a breadboard system, calibrate the instrument, and demonstrate quantitative measurement of two model dental quadrants individually and in occlusion." PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE